sims_3nexttopmodelfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 1
Sims 3 Next Top Model, Cycle 1 was the original cycle of Daleyxox's S3NTM franchise. Applications were opened July 29th, 2012, and were closed August 6th. The finalists were revealed on September 17th, 2012, with ten models - 4 male and 6 female - vying for the top spot. Two more male models were added at a later date. The show is hosted by Top Model, Luz Correa, who won the right to host, after competing in a competition to find the host. Format and prizes The show features a number of aspiring male and female models, vying to get a foot in the door of the modelling industry - this cycle, twelve models. Each episode of the show is named after the guest judge of the episode, often with a tagline to tease the events of the same episode. Every week, the remaining models are put to the test in a fashion shoot, and then going to a panel, where their picture is judged. At the end of the panel, one model is given first call out - as the best photo of the week - and the worst is eliminated. At the end of the competition, the best model is given the title of "Sims 3 Next Top Model", and receives the following prizes. #A contract with a top modelling agency. #A cover and spread in a top fashion magazine. #A contract with major fashion house. #A $100,000 cash prize, and accomdation in New York City, New York. Contestants (Information correct at time of filming.) Episodes ''Kortland Arrington'' Air date: TBA The models start their journey with what all contestants fear and dread - makeovers. Some embrace their changes, while some struggle to accept their new looks. After makeovers, the models are subjected to a challenge of a mock go-see with former agency owner and legendary top model, Kortland Arrington. When one of the aspiring supermodels offends Kortland, will it affect their chances of winning? Who will become the first casualty of cycle 1? *'Challenge Winner: '''Bill Kavanaugh *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom 2: Koraline Harrk & Mallory Drake *'Eliminated: '''Koraline Harrk *'Guest judge: 'Kortland Arrington *'Special guests: 'Ursula Quist (stylist), Gem Araj (stylist) ''Episode 2 Air date: TBA The models are tasked with selling handbags and satchels in a desert location. One model cracks under the pressure of the hot sun, will it cost them the competition? *'''First Call Out: *'Bottom 2:' *'Eliminated:' ''Auguste Dietrich'' Air date: TBA For the third week, the models have to work as swimsuit models and sell their pieces to consumers, with German swimsuit model, Auguste Dietrich, sitting on the panel. At panel, some unprofessional behaviour irritates the judges. Will it cost the model their chances, and who will outshine the rest? *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom 2:' *'Eliminated:' *'Guest Judge: '''Auguste Dietrich ''Maicle Gambardella Air date: TBA For the fourth week, it's commercial week, as the models are tasked with shooting a lookbook, as photographed by renowned photographer, Maicle Gambardella. Which model will come out on top? *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' *'Guest Judges: 'Maicle Gambardella ''Episode 5'' Air date: TBA For week five, the models have to emulate Dolce and Gabbana editorials. However, one model's attitudes soon get too much for models and judges. Who will survive the elimination? *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' ''Yachana Vazirani'' Air date: TBA After the previous elimination, the models finally learn who will represent them after the cycle ends, as they are sent to take their agency compcards, followed by a jeans ad. Which models will fit the bill? *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' ''Episode 7'' Air date: TBA The stakes are higher than ever as the models are tasked with posing in a high fashion editorial shoot. And at panel, they discover that the elimination that night, will be a double. Which two models will fall victim to the bottom 3? *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom Three:' *'Eliminated:' ''Episode 8'' Air date: TBA As the competition boils down, the cast get more and more piled upon them. With a runway, and headshots being just one day on their schedule, the pressure gets too much for one model. Can they cut it in the fashion world, or will they be cut from the competition? *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' ''Casimiro Cruz'' Air date: TBA For the penultimate episode, the remaining three models are tasked with taking their magazine covers, with , on panel to judge them. Which model will fall victim to the final elimination, and miss out on the finale? *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' ''Finale'' Air date: TBA After a long ten weeks, the competition finally comes to a close. Who will be the first winner of Sims Next Top Model? *'Final Two:' *'Runner-up:' *'Sims Next Top Model:' Cycle Statistics Luz's Call Out *Episode 0 call out is the finalist call out, and does not reflect the models performance. Summaries *'Eldest contestant(s):' Jann-Lee Moto (aged 24 years) *'Youngest constestant(s):' Koraline Harrk, Laura Rockarm, Lupe Alto Menillo, Zaid Faust (all 18 years) *'Shortest male contestant(s):' Ahmed Hajjar & Edward Osku Sillanpää (6'0") *'Shortest female contestant(s):' Mallory Drake (5'8") (Bellpepper is shorter actually) *'Tallest male contestant(s): '''Bill Kavanaugh & Zaid Faust (6'3") *'Tallest female contestant(s):' Lupe Alto Menillo (6'2") *'Most consecutive first call outs:' TBA *'Most collective first call outs:' TBA *'Most consecutive bottom 2 appearances:' TBA *'Most collective bottom 2 appearances:' TBA *'Highest call out average:' TBA Makeovers Photoshoot guide: #Designer in a wasteland #Handbags and Satchels in a desert location #Swimsuit campaign #Lookbook shoot #D&G editorial #Jeans ad #High fashion editorials #Headshots #Magazine cover Judges *Luz Correa (Head judge & host) *Max Farron (Male model) *Catalan Andhelescu (Agency representative) *Anne Alice Ashley (Stylist and prominent fashion blogger) Post Top Model careers *'Ahmed Hajjar''' *'Bill Kavanaugh' *'Caramel Pudding' *'Diane Blanc' *'Edward Osku Sillanpää' *'Jann-Lee Moto' *'Koraline Harrk' *'Laura Rockarm' *'Lupe Alto Menillo' *'Mallory Drake' *'Marc Goldenrod' *'Zaid Faust' Category:Sims Next Top Model